Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes (魔法少女育成計画 episodes) is the 4th volume in the Magical Girl Raising Project Light Novel series. Synopsis The secret lives of magical girls! Thirty-three girls fought one another within the cruel games of Magical Girl Raising Project and Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. But those are not the only stories the heroines have to tell! This collection of fifteen episodes takes a closer look at their exploits before and during their battles to the death, revealing the lighter side of their everyday lives, some unexpected connection, and, of course, a few extra clashes in between! Characters See the Summary below Summary Nemurin's Adventure Nemurin's Adventure (ねむりんの冒険) Featuring: Nemurin, Swim Swim, Fav During the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Nemurin helps people in their dreams. She eventually enters the dream of a little girl whom admires a princess and wants to be her liege. Nemurin asks her if, rather becoming a liege, she would like to become the princess. Afterwards, Nemurin can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. The Robot and the Nun The Robot and the Nun (ロボットと修道女) Featuring: Sister Nana, Magicaloid 44, Weiss Winterprison, La Pucelle Several weeks before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Sister Nana hires Magicaloid 44 to use her magic to produce an item that can turn her beloved into a Magical Girl. By continuously producing the wrong item, Magicaloid ends up making a huge amount of money. Until, during one attempt, she actually does produce the item, resulting in the creation of the Magical Girl, Weiss Winterprison. Producing the Angels Producing the Angels (天使をプロデュース!) Featuring: Minael, Yunael, Tama, Ruler A few weeks before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Minael and Yunael want to raise their popularity and turn to Tama for help. Tama suggests making an online commercial. In the end, the duo manages to raise their popularity to second place, after Snow White. Through not first place, the two are satisfied with this and invite Tama to their secret hideout as thanks. Zombie Western Zombie Western (ゾンビウェスタン) Featuring: Hardgore Alice, Calamity Mary, Fav, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison After saving Snow White from Magicaloid 44 during the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Hardgore Alice is suddenly attacked by Calamity Many, whom wants to avenge Magicaloid. Mary continually tries to kill Alice, but her regeneration prevents from doing so. In the end, Mary throws Alice into the ocean, but she survives and meets up with Snow White, Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison. Magical Daisy, Episode Twenty-Two Magical Daisy, Episode Twenty-Two (マジカルデイジー第二十二話) Featuring: Magical Daisy, Palette, Keek, Yumenoshima Genopsycho A few years before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Daisy meets up with an the excitative from her anime to discuss the season finale. Unbeknownst to Daisy, however, the excitative was actually Keek in disguise. After their meeting, Keek had grown to despise the mindset of Daisy and the current generation of Magical Girls, preferring that they do not use their powers for violence. The season finale ends up being a flop. A Cherna Christmas A Cherna Christmas (チェルナー・クリスマス) Featuring: Cherna Mouse, Tomoki Tatehara, Pechika, Miyokata Nonako A few months before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Pechika's little brother encounters Cherna Mouse, whom is looking for a Christmas present to give to someone. He helps her by giving her some of the Christmas food Pechika made. Wonder Dream Wonder Dream (ワンダードリーム) Featuring: Nemurin, Masked Wonder, Beautiful Calamity Mary, Lapis Lazuline One year after the events of Magical Girl Raising Project and a few months before Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Masked Wonder wakes up realizing that she´s a Magical Girl (likely not remembering her Selection Exam due to Fav erasing her memories). She wonders how she´s supposed to be a Magical Girl until one night she is approached by Nemurin in her sleep. She then helps train her for a while before parting ways. Afterwards, Masked Wonder and her family visit the grave of her cousin, whom is revealed to be Nemurin. Meow-Meow @ N-City Meow-Meow @ N-City (娘々＠N市) Featuring: @NyanNyan, Pixie Kitten, Fairy Puppy, Fav, Magicaloid 44, Ruler, Minael, Yunael, Snow White, La Pucelle, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison, Yumenoshima Genopsycho One week before Magical Girl Raising Project, @NyanNyan visits N-City to deliver the newest model of magical phones for the Magical Girls there. Meanwhile she's trying to bear with her memory of her two deceased friends. However, upon meeting Yumenoshima Genopsycho, @NyanNyan decides to start over and make new friends. Come play with Top Speed Come play with Top Speed (トップスピードと遊ぼう) Featuring: Top Speed, Swim Swim, Ruler, Minael, Yunael, Tama, Ripple, Magicaloid 44 Three weeks before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Swim Swim, in danger of being late, contacts Top Speed to give her a ride to her meeting with the rest of Team Ruler. Akane and the Happy Magical-Girl Family Akane and the Happy Magical-Girl Family (アカネと愉快な魔法少女家族) Featuring: Akane, Akane's mother, Akane's sisters One year before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Akane and her entire family are transformed into Magical Girls. However, her family ends up being killed, causing a traumatized Akane to set out on a quest for vengeance. Knight on the Day of the Offline Meetup Knight on the Day of the Offline Meetup (オフの日の騎士) Featuring: La Pucelle, Yumenoshima Genopsycho, Melville A few months before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, Souta attends a meeting with other fans of Magical Girl media as La Pucelle in disguise. On the way back he gets into trouble with a pervert, but is helped by Yumenoshima Genopsycho and Melville. The Case of the Missing Beef: The Maid Saw It The Case of the Missing Beef: The Maid Saw It (牛肉消失事件～メイドさんは見た～) Featuring: Detec Bell, Nokko-chan One year before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Detec Bell gets assigned a job as a councilor at the school camp that Nokko-Chan attends. Both Magical Girls try to use their magic to make the camping trip more fun, with mixed results. Magical Illegal Girl Magical Illegal Girl (マジカルイリーガルガール) Featuring: Ripple, Rionetta, Cranberry, The Forest Musician, Top Speed, Pfle A few weeks before Magical Girl Raising Project, Rionetta travels to N-City to collect money to help pay off her father's debt with the mafia. However, she ends up getting into a fight with Ripple. Memories of the Blue Magical Girl Memories of the Blue Magical Girl (青い魔法少女の記憶) Featuring: The First Lapis Lazuline, The Second Lapis Lazuline, The Third Lapis Lazuline Two years after the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, A girl remembers her encounter with The Second Lapis Lazuline. However, she then has her memories of her erased by The Third Lapis Lazuline, whom was acting under the orders of The First Lapis Lazuline. Clantail's Friends Clantail's Friends (クランテイルさんの友達) Featuring: Clantail, Pfle, Shadow Gale Right after the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Clantail is still grieving over the deaths of her comrades. However, she realizes that the best way for her to honor their memory is to move on. Gallery Category:Novels Category:Side Novels